Fractured City
by Neko 97
Summary: What if I told you that anime and video game characters were able to be brought to our world,but only in a specific city? Would you believe me or just carry on with your lives? Well if you believe then...Actually... Let's not spoil this! If you'd like to know then just read this story! Also yes! Code Geass IS in this! Pretty much anything...


Here's a story that's Code Geass! Review please! If I get _**3 to 5**_ **_reviews_**, I'll write the next chapter! ^^

_**Disclaimer: I do not own:**_

_**Anzu Ienaga- She belongs to Reaper Death  
**_

_**Code Geass**_

_**and the cover  
**_

* * *

"Welcome one and all to Fractured City!" The male tour guide said. "Before we start with the tour, I would just like to make a few announcements. My name is Chris and this is my partner Link!"

Just then Link from Twilight Princess walked up to the stage and everyone cheered. "Hey guys!"

"Okay Link! Let's explain to them what Fractured City is." Chris raised his hands in the air gesturing to the town around them "This glorious city is a place where characters from animes and video games are brought into our world! It defies the laws of time and space, and allows us to transfer people from animes and video games to here!" Chris gave a bright smile towards the crowd causing the girls to squeal. "These characters are assigned one partner and will have to stick with them until death." Chris said.

"It's okay though! We're pretty use to this!" Link butt in, assuring everyone that everything was okay.

The two continued to walked around the stage aimlessly.

"We are assigned a partner depending on our personality and interests. For example!" Chris walked over to Link and put an arm around his neck "Me and Link enjoy archery, sword play, and wolves!" They both gave a grinned to the crowd.

"Here's some important stuff though!" The two boys announced.

"One." Link started. "You have to be at least 16 to do this! Just to be safe!"

"And two!" Chris gave a goofy smile "When you have a partner, you'll be able to combine there power with yours! Let's show you guys!" Just then a glowing light engulfed Link and then he disappeared.

"To prove what we say is true. I will now transform into a wolf!" And what Chris said was done.

A couple seconds later, Link appeared back on the stage. "Us characters are given the ability to combine our souls together which lets our partner do what we're able to do!" Link told the tourists.

"Now enough with this gibber jabber! Let's get on with the tour!" Chris cheered smiled then walked off the stage along with Link. The tourists began to follow the two.

**_A couple Minutes Later..._**

"If you look behind me, you'll notice Etheric Transfer! This is where the magic happens!" Chris raised his hand to the building. "We can't go in right now, but we will be able to later! The tourist time just isn't at the moment." Chris sweatdroped.

§

"This is taking for_eevveerr_!" I groaned, throwing my hands in the air.

"Be quiet Katie! You're making a scene!" My best friend, Anzu, covered my mouth and hissed at me.

As soon as she let go of me I loosely waved and looked in the opposite direction with my eyes closed. "Anzu. You've known me since we were little. I'm **_known_ **for this stuff."

"Like I haven't acknowledged that that already?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked to the side. Sighing she told me told move up.

"What are we in line for again?" I took at step foward and stared up with a finger on my lower lip, thinking.

"We're in line for our anime characters. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I bounced in excitement and immediately turned to Anzu with my cheshire grin. "So who do think you wanna get? Huh? Huh?" l nudged her arm.

"Uuuumm... maybe Nightmare? (A/N: Nightmare Gottschalk from Heart no Kuni no Alice. The younger version from Diamond) Who do you wanna get?"

"Hhmm... mayb-"

"NNNEEXXTT!" A voice yelled.

Me and Anzu jumped in fright at the lady in the booth.

"What's you name sweety!" She gave a smile to me, causing Anzu to give the woman a look.

"It's Kaite Nightingale!" I gave super happy smile to the lady.

_She seems really nice!_

"And yours?" She turned to Anzu.

"It's Anzu. Anzu Ienaga."

"Okay!" The lady typed our names on the computer then told us to enter the building and open the second door and our left.

As we entered Etheric Transfer, we saw tons of people 16 year old and older. Avoiding them, we went to the specific room.

We both enter the room and was greeted by some pretty lady.

"Hi! My name is Kerry and this is Sam!" She gave us both warm smiles and dragged Sam away from a big big square-ish machine.

"Hey! I'm Sam and this is my buddy Sonic!" He introduced him and his his blue hedgehog friend. "Hi. How are you doing today?" Sonic smiled and shook our hands.

"Since we're showing our characters then let me show you Eevee!" Just then a little Eevee from Pokémon appeared in Kerry's arms.

"Vee! Vee!" The little bundle of adorableness cried with joy.

_Need to control myself... Stay in control... Stay in co-_

"It's just too ccuutteeee!" I ran up to the little thing and hugged it. "Why must you be so dang adorable!" I squealed like a girly girl.

"Okay! Now let's get those characters of yours!" Sam called from his machine.

_I think he loves the thing since he won't stop leaving it alone...Hhmmm... Wait a minute! How did he...?!_

"Okay! You two need to sit down in these chairs and you'll have the character in no time!" Kerry grabbed us both by one side of the arm and dragged us to two chairs across from each other with the square-ish machine in front of them.

"Okay so first we'll scan you!" Sam called from the machine in front of me and it did what he said.

"Next the machine will pick a character based on what it picked up about you from the scans." Kerry called from her machine in front of Anzu.

"And we're done!" Kerry, Sam, Sonic, and Eevee cheered! Eevee made a meowing noise though. Anzu and I gave each other a puzzled look.

_That's all it takes?_

"Can you tell us who they are?" We asked in sync.

"Nope! Now off you go~" They immediately took us out of our chairs and pushed us out of the room.

§

Once leaving the building, the two girls walked around town. Once the sun was starting to set they walked home, tring to guess who their characters might be. Since their houses were literally right next to each other, they said goodnight and went to bed.

**_Back at the Etheric Transfer..._**

"So Sam, what was it that you wanted to show us?" Kerry carried Eevee in her arms and walked over to Sam's machine.

"Look who Kaite has..." Sam got up from his spinable chair and clicked on Kaite's name.

"Well that's odd..." _  
_

* * *

Changing this a little from how I originally wanted it! ^^ Minor differences is all. I think I'll go write the next chapter now~


End file.
